


Don't Let Go

by martinward (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/martinward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has had enough. She's tired of being in love with Oliver and having to be around him nearly 24/7, always in contact but never able to do much more, to act like lovers. To show him what he really means to her. So she decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm tired of watching Arrow and watching Felicity and Oliver in love and not being together, I decided to write something and be cute and write something we all want to happen. Enjoy.

Felicity is in the 'Arrow Cave', she knows Oliver hates the fact she gave it a name and apparently everyone else is starting to use it, and although she has said already that it is not what it is called, she can't help herself but to think about it and actually smile with the idea of an angry Oliver.

For her surprise there's no evil fighting that night. However she doesn't goes home. She stays.

Back in the night club there's Oliver and Diggle. Who would guess superheroes do take a night off?

"Man, you gotta tell her." Diggle says.

"Tell her what Diggle?" Oliver knew very well who Diggle was talking about.

"It's clear to me, that you can't stop thinking about her. Here we are tonight, having a drink. Talking about plans on fighting sons of bitches because you want to avoid her down there." 

"This is not about that."

"Oh really, then how come you aren't on the arrow cave with her?"

Oliver rolls his eyes. "You too?" he takes a deep breath. "I can't be the Arrow and be Oliver Queen at the same time and live a happy life with her."

"You seem to me, very Oliver Queen alike right now." Diggle replies and he drinks up.

 

Oliver's phone rings. It's Felicity. 

"Yes?"

"Can you meet me down here please?"

"What happened? Is everything all right?" 

"I just need to talk to you." 

 

Oliver gets up and tells Diggle he got a call from Felicity. As he slowly walks away, Diggle smiles. 

 

"What happened Felicity?" 

She turns around on her chair. She faces Oliver and for a few seconds it's like all that courage she had before was running away. Facing him, seeing him standing right there face to face, she fears she can't do it. She can't speak and say all those things that are stuck in her mind. Ever since he kissed her, since everything happened and she just accepted it.  _Oliver made his choice._ She thinks. But what about herself?  _What about my own choice? What if I don't agree with this choice._ She kept thinking all day and even more ever since she kissed Ray. It didn't felt right. Mostly because her heart belongs to someone else already.

"Felicity, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Oliver. It's just. We need to talk." 

"That's what I'm here for." He continues standing still which makes her even more nervous. "Did something happened? Am I needed somewhere?" He asks.

"Do you mean, is the Arrow needed somewhere?"

"Felicity, I am the Arrow." 

"But that's the thing Oliver. You are not the Arrow. You are Oliver. the Arrow is just part of who you are but that doesn't mean you can't be yourself. "

"Felicity..."

"No Oliver. Let me talk." She gets up. She wasn't feeling exactly comfortable having this conversation while he was standing and she was left there in that chair. She gets up and she stands in front of him. He doesn't moves. And she didn't expected him to. She knows and she can tell by the look on his face, he's eager to speak. To defend himself and explain what he already said so many times. How guys like him just don't get the girl. But Felicity was done with that. 

 

"I understand the life you are leading. I'm here remember? I'm here basically all the time. I see what you go through. I may not know everything that has happened to you before. On that island. Or god knows what else. But I'm here and I'm willing to hear you, to understand me if you let me."

"I can't be that guy Felicity. I can't let you get hurt. The fact that you are already in this life, and I have to deal with that and the guilt already every single day. I don't want your heart broken as well."

"too late." She says and she hopes that he didn't catch that. But by the look on his face he heard it. "Oliver, you are not the one who has to decide that. It's my heart. Don't use me as an excuse. You will never know if you never try. You keep inside of that Arrow bubble and that you can't be who you are because of it. You can't have a relation because people get hurt. But don't you see, they get hurt no matter what you do. Can you try to avoid it? Yes you can. Will you succeed? Probably not." 

She stays quiet for a moment. Waiting for a response but that response never arrives. Oliver looks serious like he's thinking about what to say. 

"I don't want to lose you." 

"Oliver, you won't. And if you do, it won't matter if you are my boyfriend or not." 

Felicity blushes. She couldn't believe she had actually said the word boyfriend to Oliver.

"I saw you with Ray. You should be with him Felicity."

"I love you Oliver." She grabs his arm and she feels how strong he is. "Oliver please. Don't shut me out." 

"Felicity. You will regret this decision, I will regret this decision. I've lost many people already to know that if you are mine, it will mean that you are a target." 

"Oliver, please. I can't live like this much longer. A while ago, you made me believe you love me. If that's not true, I'll leave right now. Tell me you love me"

She waits for a response. But it fails to come. She grabs her jacket and her purse and she makes her way till the stairs. Ready to leave. Oliver continues to stand there. This time watching her go. It hurts him but he's pretty sure it would hurt him even more if he let that side of his life be back again, and what damage it could cause.

"I love you." He says.

She turns around quicker than expected. Felicity drops her bag and she runs towards Oliver. 

"Say it again." She says, this time really close to Oliver.

"I love you Felicity Smoak." 

"Then be with me. I love you Oliver Queen." 

Oliver grabs her chin. He can see in her eyes how desperate she is. How desperate he is. She knows him like no one probably ever did. No other girl he has been with it. Not like this. His past relations were based on lies, even with Laurel, even with Sara... But with Felicity it was different. He was different.

She smiles. And he kisses her. And it's amazing. He grabs her body closer to his. He keeps kissing her and it's like he can't stop. They both waited for this and now there's no way he's going to let go. Same for her. She grabs his body tighter and she can't believe she's finally his. They take a few breaks from the kisses to breathe. 

"Should we.. uh" Felicity speaks or at least tries to. "Maybe go somewhere, like a house?" She finishes her sentence.

He smiles, in fact he laughs. And although they seemed to be on the same page, he seems to have different plans. 

"First, I'm going to take you out."

"Haven't we done that already?" She asks.

"Not like that. We are going to get some food, take out, and we are going to sit somewhere, and talk. Get to know each other."

"What do you mean, don't we know each other already?"

"In a more emotional way, we need a more deep connection." He replies. He didn't wanted secrets, or things to catch up on them eventually, clean plates. 

 

 _Finally._ Diggle says as he watches them leave the bar holding hands. At the same time, Thea approaches and stares.

"Finally" she says.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, sorry. I'm writing directly here and as I think, I may misspell and make mistakes without even noticing. Sorry.  
> Any sentences or any actions that you think don't fit the character or the storyline, well fuck that, it's fluff after all.


End file.
